Tirann
'History' Early Life Nothing is known of Tirann prior to Virrat's appearance and warning. Arrival on Earth During a skirmish between heroes on Earth and Silver Tongue, Tirann suddenly walked out of a portal. He quickly killed Silver Tongue and trapped three of the heroes within his Dark Orb. Cessation Tirann declared himself Earth's true emperor and unleashed his forces unto the planet. The heroes of Earth arrived and fought him. He sapped the immortality of the immortals of the planet and once they had plunged their dagger into his skin, transferred all of their powers to him. Tirann would take his daughter hostage and leave the planet through a portal, his armies followed him. Aftermath Once back at his fleet, Tirann was congratulated by his generals for the success of his plan. He redirected their praise to his daughter, revealing that the two had been working together. Tirann displays his newfound water/ice, fire, electricity, wind, and earth powers to his army. He and his forces decide to continue their conquests of the lesser planets until those on Earth are at full strength, Tirann himself saying that he wishes a challenge. Personality & Relationships Tirann appears to be arrogant and refined. He is confident in his abilities. He is highly respected by his army and his daughter. Though he has had thousands of offspring over the millennia, he considers Virrat to be his favorite. Religious Views Tirann is the only individual among his empire who worships Creation and Existence. All others worship Tirann himself as a deity. Army Tirann's fleet is known by the nickname The Endless Armada, ''this is false, his fleet is not endless. It is merely so vast in size that it's numbers appear infinite. His total troop count numbers in the centillions. He conscripts any able bodied adult into his army, meaning his army is highly diverse. In addition to Virrat, he also has five highly trusted generals. They are as follows; Karys: a male Norzalan, who has served Tirann since his earliest conquests. Draoi: a female Zwilik, a peerless master of magic. Bir: a male Xhor, adopted by Tirann. Udra Von: a male Udra, commander of the fleet. Udra Vox: a female Udra, highly skilled infantry commander. 'Powers and Abilities' '''Immortality: '''Tirann is biologically immortal and has not aged since becoming an adult. '''Nigh Invulnerability: '''He appears to be impossible to truly kill and is extremely durable. '''Resurrection: '''Due to harvesting Aeon's powers, Tirann can now resurrect himself from death. '''Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Also stolen from Aeon is her incomparable healing factor. '''Master of all Forms of Energy: '''Tirann is able to conjure, manipulate, and shape all known forms of energy. This gifts him the abilities of; *'Pyrokinesis: The ability to control fire. Stolen from Inferno. *'Hydrokinesis: '''The ability to control water in all of it's forms. Stolen from Brine. *'Electrokinesis: 'The ability to control electricity. Stolen from Tempest. *'Aerokinesis: 'The ability to control and manipulate the air. Thus he is able to steal the air from someones lungs. Stolen from Zephyr. *'Atmokinesis: 'The ability to control the atmosphere, or weather patterns. Stolen from the immortals. *'Geokinesis: 'The ability to control the Earth and it's aspects. Including it's magnetic field, crust and axial tilt. Stolen from DamagePlan. *'Dark Matter Manipulation: 'A power once used in his Dark Orb, now Tirann is able to utilize this power at will. *'Laser Beams: 'Tirann is able to fire laser beams out of his eight fingers (he cannot out of his thumbs), and out of his eyes. The beams from his eyes are blue, while the ones form his fingers are red. *'Telekinesis: '''He is able to levitate any object using this innate ability. He can also use it to disperse an objects (or presumably persons) molecules. '''Super-Genius: '''By Earth standards, Tirann is a super-genius. '''Superhuman Speeds: '''He is able to run at speeds of around 700 mph. '''Natural Armor: '''Due to Xhor physiology, Tirann's skin is almost shell like. Similar to an Earth crustacean. '''Peerless Military Strategist and Tactician: '''Tirann has the most gifted military mind in existence. '''Master of all Known Forms of Combat: Having been trained since his birth in combat, Tirann is near peerless in the universe in terms of combat skills. Weaknesses None known Equipment Arm of Kings: 'A sword made from the metal bones of a Clarugan Sand Spider. '''Immortal Blade '(formerly): A dagger forged within the core of a dying sun, it was able to sap the powers of humans and later transfer them to Tirann. 'Dark Orb '(formerly): An orb of unknown origin, it is trapped dark matter and was used to trap individuals within it. For reasons unknown, Tirann absorbed it's properties following it's destruction. '''Notes and Trivia *Tirann is around 2.3 million years old. *He imprisoned his wife within a cold sun for unknown reasons. *His deep red skin is actually a birth defect, as most Xhor have pink or pale pink skin. *Tirann was mute for 50 years, due to his tongue being placed within an infant Robert Reynolds. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Male Characters